


In my next life, I want to be me, and meet you again

by Gee_Writes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Cop/Speeding Driver, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Collection, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rain, Reunions, School Reunion, Spiders, Thunderstorms, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Writes/pseuds/Gee_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My prompt fills from Tumblr in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulmates AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by an anon.

It happened in an instant.

He didn’t feel much different, but he just  _knew_.

He’d found them.  His soulmate.

It was a common phrase.  People finding their other halves, their missing pieces.   For most it was expected, something ensured in the crazy tangle of life.  A snap to attention, a thrum of your heartbeat, an irresistible urge to get close, to speak.  That was how it was described, and that was most definitely how he felt.

It wasn’t something he’d ever considered for himself – a killer; a monster.  Who could ever love him?  But here he was, skating down a dark tunnel; pounding feet mingling with ragged breath in the air around.   And in front, a boy.  Bright as the sun, energetic and radiant.  Colour and light and a magnificent gravity.

When he rolled up beside him, it was immediate – there could be no confusion of exertion with  _this_.  This feeling of understanding that the world was more than shadows and a steady chill.  Heart aching, being filled in spots that had been overlooked for years.  It was a moment before he realized he was speaking.  Was kicking up his skateboard, matching footsteps.  Introducing himself.

“I’m Killua.”

“I’m Gon.”

And from that grin, he  _knew_.  Knew that the other knew, too.

That this was just the beginning for them.

 


	2. cop/person getting a speeding ticket au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by MortalVirus

He could see the flashing lights pulling up behind him, red and blue and  _urgent_.

With a groan and internal curse, he pulled up off the road; police car following suit behind him.

_Great._

The officer who got out of the car seemed young; fresh out of training and still living off the delusion that the police were out  _saving_  people, instead of doling out tickets and breaking up domestics.  Killua could feel the irritation welling.  Rolling down his window, he made sure to plaster on the slightly concerned and confused smile he knew so well.

“Hi there!  Thanks for stopping; can I see your license, please?”

Fishing out his card, he made sure to play up the concerned look as he passed it to the boy in uniform.

“Is there a problem, officer?  I’m sorry if I didn’t indicate when changing lanes.”

“Oh!  Actually, you were going  _way_  over the speed limit back there.  You just  _whooshed_  right past us,” imitating the whooshing with his hand as he said it.  “My partner Leo – uh, Officer Paladinight thinks we should take you to the station but… We don’t need to, right?  It was just a mistake, right?”  Big brown eyes, hopeful.

“Y-yeah, sorry.  I guess I wasn’t paying attention when the speed limit changed.”

“Well, I still have to give you a ticket… just try to pay attention next time!”

And with that he started scribbling down information in his ticket book, ripping it out once he’d finished, and along with his license, passed it to Killua with a smile.

“Thanks, Killua!  Have a nice rest of the day.”  Reseating himself in the passenger seat of the cop car behind and driving off before Killua had recovered from the fact that he’d used his  _first name._

It was only once the officers were gone did Killua actually look at the ticket; dreading how much damage he’d potentially done to his wallet.

Instead, he found a note.

_Thanks for being so nice, Killua!  It’s only my first day, and people usually get really mad when they get tickets; even though the rules are really clear._

_Nice talking to you,  
Gon._

He chuckled a bit at the naïveté but honestly couldn’t fault him much.  There wasn’t really a problem with assuming the best of people.

Officer Freecss; printed neatly on the top in much steadier handwriting, obviously filled out beforehand.

_Gon.  Gon Freecs._

It was only then did he notice there was no fine amount on his ticket.

Well.  He’d just have to go down to the station then, wouldn’t he.


	3. Meeting again at a high school reunion au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by myjacketsayshi

So the whole reason he was here was for free booze; because really, there was absolutely  _nothing_  he missed about high school.  _Especially_ not the people.

 

He wasn’t actively looking for that guy from his 11th-grade biology class.  The one who chewed the end of his pencil.  The one who would ace assignments and practical exams, but as soon as theory was introduced he’d just shut down in confusion.  The one who asked him every week if he wanted to be lab partners.  The one he rejected each time.  He wasn’t.

 

_He wasn’t._

 

Hell; he probably wasn’t even here.  Who came to a five year reunion anyway? 

 

Killua did.  Because he was an idiot.

 

Did he even remember that guy’s name?  Gom.  Gan.   _Something_.

 

He’d probably changed anyway; everyone did, with time.  No way he could still smile in that full way, or laugh like he contained the world’s happiness.  No one could stay that innocent, that  _bright_.

 

That was until he heard it.

 

That  _laugh_.

 

More familiar than the faces around; stirring something deep inside him that really was not called for.   He scanned the crowd frantically, trying to find the source.  And there.

 

There he was.

 

A little taller; much more muscular.  Same bright eyes and that deep, comforting grin.  He was here.  He’d found him.

 

And, from the way he stopped suddenly in his laughter, the way his eyes grew just a little wider, he’d found  _him_ too.

 

Arm raised and waving, a loud “Killua!” calling out.

 

He barely heard his own whisper.

 

“ _Gon._ ”


	4. nanny/single parent au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by an anon

Gon wasn’t sure how he’d ended up with glitter glue in his hair, seeing as they had been playing with toy trains for the past hour and a half; but, when it concerned five-year-olds, he’d learnt to be accepting of the improbable.

Little Zilsa was quiet, nodding off in front of the TV as costumed actors danced on screen. He didn’t like this show, much preferred the animated mice, but Gon hadn’t been able to find the disc, and thus had to resort to local television programming.

Cleaning away the plate of half-eaten carrot sticks and celery, and wiping up the small – smaller than usual – puddle of apple juice on the coffee table, he made sure to check that everything was put back in it’s proper place in the luxury apartment. Mr. Zoldyck, Gon’s employer, had never mentioned that the apartment should be spotless when Gon left each day, but he took it upon himself to make sure it was anyway. Knowing that once he got home from work – CEO and heir to a major corporation – he’d be much too tired to do anything, especially chores.

Mrs Zoldyck, to Gon’s understanding, had died three years before in a traffic accident. There were no photos, no mementos, and she was never mentioned in the brief conversations Gon would have with Zilsa’s dad; so Gon never asked.

It was only 6pm when Gon heard the front door open and shut, still halfway through feeding Zilsa and packing away a dinner for his dad. A most unusual occurrence.

“Daddy!” the little bundle of energy cried, trying to wriggle from his chair and run to his father, who had just barely stuck his head around the corner.

“Hey, hey, little man; I’m home! Were you good today?”

“Really good! Gon let me colour and played trains with me, and he was going to read me a story, and check that the snakes weren’t under my bed, cuz he said snakes get too cold under beds.”

“That’s great, kiddo. You sure like Gon, huh?”

“Mmn.” head nodding eagerly.

“More than Daddy?”

The look of shock he received from that was enough to make both adults laugh, quieting when the kindergartener admitted, “the same amount as Daddy.”

“Well then, Daddy’s going to have to work hard to become your favourite again, doesn’t he?” soft smile and kind eyes, patting his son’s head and swooping him up into his arms. “Whaddya say to daddy giving you a bath?” The excited cheer he got from that was all the answer he needed.

Making his way to the hall, it was a second before he stopped and turned back to Gon, still observing quietly from the kitchen. “If it’s OK, I want to talk to you after I’ve gotten him to bed. Is that alright?”

“No problem. Do you want me to reheat your dinner?”

“Oh, um; th-thanks.”

It was the best part of an hour before the other man returned to the kitchen, sleeves of his white shirt rolled up and tie removed somewhere along the way. Zilsa was in bed, quiet; only the glow of his night-light peeking from his room.

Sitting down at the table, he speared a bit of salad before saying anything. “Sorry; it’s been a while since I’ve had any time with him.”

“Not at all, Mr Zoldyck. I -”

“Ugh, please don’t call me that. I’m Mr Zoldyck at work.”

“So what should I -”

“Killua’s fine. Less of a mouthful too, I’m sure.”

Nodding, Gon didn’t really know what to say; it was another minute or so before either broke the silence.

“So. How is he? Or more, what am I missing?” half a laugh welled in sadness before continuing, “everything, I know, but. Has he been OK?”

“He’s wonderful. So smart, and creative. A real love for the outdoors. You have a lot to be proud of.” He searched for something to add. “We’re going to the zoo tomorrow; he wants to see the parrots. They’re his favourite.”

Something sad flickered across the other man’s face, too quickly gone before Gon could mention it. “His mother… she always liked birds. Said she wished she could fly.” A weary sigh as his hand came to his forehead. “She was very kind. Didn’t deserve being stuck married to me in that stupid,  _stupid_ arranged marriage.” Gon couldn’t say anything; didn’t know what  _to_ say. Instead, he just listened. “And when she died, I couldn’t even say goodbye. I hadn’t even been home the night before,” both hands on his head now, “God, I’m the worst.”

“I think…. I think she’d be happy you care so much about your son, even though you work so much.  I’m sure she’s not angry with you.”

“Maybe; she always forgave me too easily. I guess I just have to show her that I’m worthy of that,” sitting up straighter, less tired. “But, God, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to say any of that when I asked you to stay. I was actually wondering if you’d like a full-time position as a live-in, well, uh. Not nanny, but, y’know. Minder. For Zilsa. He really likes you, and you’ve more than proven your effectiveness; for both of us.” Blue eyes going wide as Gon just sat, shocked. “I’d pay you more, of course. And you’d have your own room, area, whatever you wanted. And I’ve been trying to rearrange my schedule so I’m home sooner – I’d just really appreciate the help. With everything.”

Gon couldn’t believe it. Hadn’t even considered it.

“I-I have a day off tomorrow. We can outline a contract then if you’d like.”

Gon just smiled at that. Couldn’t find the other’s – Killua’s – floundering to be anything other than endearing.

“Only if you’ll come to the zoo. That’s where I’ll be.”


	5. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by MortalVirus

Killua was strong in a fight.

And fighting wasn’t uncommon for them. Another day, another opponent. Another opportunity to rely on each other; even if just a little. A physical fight was just their day-to-day; whether they were sparring, or Gon had gotten them into trouble, yet again.

A kick, a punch, a broken bone or two; those were all things Killua could handle, things he had experience with. He’d learnt from years of torturous training – scars fade, bruises heal – physical pain was nothing.

Words though; those were truly deadly. Something he had no defense for when they cut, ripped, tore him apart. That ached and lingered forever, despite how much time had passed.

So, that day – when Gon had been so far away, swallowed by his own shadows and drowning in himself – Killua had no defense. His ruined hands, his body riddled with darts; nothing had hurt as much as those words.

“ _…because it means nothing to you_.”

And for the first time in forever, Killua broke.


	6. Mangoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by brokenkillua

When Killua had first eaten mango, it had been on Whale Island.   
Peeled and sliced and arranged amongst other fruits, bright yellow and fragrant. His family hadn’t ever really been the  _fruit_  type, and left to his own devices, he much preferred pure refined sugar sweetness than that of nature.

Gon had encouraged him to try it that day, bright smile sticky with juice; hand out, offering the plate. The expectant look he got was all the encouragement he needed, really; and with a shrug he tasted it.

If Gon had tried to warn him about the absolute  _explosion_  of sweet in his mouth, he still wouldn’t have been prepared. If he had to describe it, he’d think of the sun, saccharine smiles, and Gon. If ever he had doubted the taste of fruit, he now was in complete awe – because really, he’d truly underestimated it.

And Gon just laughed; that big, full way he did – little bits stuck in his teeth and mango juice running down his hands – and offered up another piece.

This, he could get used to.


	7. Are you flirting with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by MortalVirus

It was early evening, sky still bright as their blimp flew over the world below.

They had to get to Lukso Province, and Killua had suggested the flight, rather than the half-dozen trains and boats they otherwise would have had to taken. A river snaked silver below; purple hills rolling.

“It’s a shame we weren’t able to take the train; we’re going to be there in no time.” Head propped up on his arm, elbow resting on the window ledge. Brown eyes following the clouds sailing past, pockets of moonlight streaming.

“Isn’t that the point Gon? Aren’t we supposed to be there by Friday?”

“Yeah, but…” eyes flickering to the small, pale moon before sliding over to his best friend. “I just want to spend more time with you, Killua. Alone.”

He was confused; hoped Gon wasn’t trying to be sentimental. Wasn’t sure how he’d react. “What does that even  _mean_ , Gon.”

“What I said. I want to spend more time with you; all my time with you; without anyone else.” His voice was light; it’s usual tone. His usual self. “What’s wrong with that?”

“It’s just a weird thing to say.” Smirking when he saw his best friend’s eyebrows shoot up in shock.

“I don’t see why. Especially when it’s true.” Head back on his hand, but turned towards Killua; humming lowly when he noticed Killua scrunching his nose and focusing back on the passing scenery – creeping blush, hopefully, hidden.

“Yeah, well, whatever.”

Another few minutes and Killua was trying – really  _trying_  – to not notice Gon’s eyes on him. Gaze never breaking.

“What are you doing  _now_ , Gon.” Huffing heavily, allowing his eyes to flicker back to the boy aside him.

“Just enjoying the view.”

That was a shock. Turning right around now, sat up straight, incredulous. “Are – are you trying to  _flirt_  with me, Gon?”

And he should have  _known_  from that smirk that asking that was a stupid mistake. This was Gon, after all.

“Only if it’s working.”


	8. New Neighbours AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Yui-chan12

_Ding dong._

The doorbell rang out through the apartment, echoing off of empty space and half-opened boxes. An upbeat note, completely at odds with the mood of the resident inside.

Still in various stages of unpacking, Killua fumbled around, looking for his wallet. Frustration rising at each second passing; cursing his lack of foresight in putting it down somewhere he’d  _actually_  be able to find it in this mess.   

Not under that stack of clothes. Not in the cutlery drawer. Not in the bowl he’d set aside for his new apartment keys. He was beginning to think that maybe he’d just left home without it; an ironic twist after he’d sworn his independence so fervently.

Finally,  _finally,_ he found it. Hidden under some newspaper, he’d haphazardly thrown when unwrapping his glassware, the flipped the worn leather wallet open and grabbed a few crumpled bills - hurrying himself to the door.

_Ding do- Ding d- Din- Ding dong._

“OK, OK; I’m coming.” Winding his way through stacked boxes and displaced furniture; wobbling through a few precarious gaps. It was with another half-realised ring of the doorbell, Killua threw the door open; the person on the other side jumping back a little at the force.

“Your pizza came!” The stranger pushing out the square box and smiling hugely. Dark eyes scanning Killua, who was only realising now that he must look a mess. “Still unpacking?”

“Oh, er; yeah,” smile sheepish. “Wait; s-sorry, how much do I owe you?” thumbing his money.

“That’s alright! It’s on me,” hand waving, smile large. “Do you need any help? We’re going to be neighbours, after all.”

Glancing back to the absolute disaster his new place was, then back to the eager guy in front of him – eyes bright and expectant. Sighing in resignation, he pulled his hand up to scrub at his forehead.

“You deserve some of this pizza, at least,” hand pushing his door back, allowing his friendly new  _neighbour_ access to the apartment. “Um…”

“Gon; Freecss. I’m in 405.”

“Killua,” hand out to shake, “I just moved in on Thursday.”

“I saw the moving van,” artfully dodging a stack of boxes, and a rolled up rug. “Still pretty empty in here, huh?”

“Well…” clearing space on the small kitchenette bench; plopping the pizza down and opening the box. “I don’t know how you can call it empty when it’s so messy.”

The other boy laughed at that, taking the proffered slice Killua was holding. “Its mostly boxes though. Once they’re gone it’ll be really empty.”

He hummed at that, considering. It wasn’t like he’d owned any furniture before this. “That’s alright; I don’t need much.” Finished off his first slice of pizza, saw Gon do the same. Pushed the box over until it hit the dark arm; raised his eyebrows in encouragement.

“I like your cactus.”

“It was a going away present. My sister told me it was something even  _I_ couldn’t kill.” He got another laugh at that. Found that he liked the way the other boy’s face lit up. Wanted to get to know this friendly new neighbour of his.

“How long have you lived here, Gon?” Hoping to move the conversation along; away from why he’d moved in the first place. “Anything bad I should know about?”

“I’ve been here nearly….. four years now?” Eyes moving to the ceiling in contemplation, finger to his chin; “maybe a little less. As far as bad things go, the worst is when Leorio and Kurapika – two floors above – argue across their balconies. That usually sets off Knuckle, and then half the apartment block starts shouting.” Wide smile at odds with the apparent reveal that the majority of the other tenants wanted to kill each other.

“And you’ve lived with that for four years?” Killua more than a little incredulous.

“None of them mean anything bad by it; so it’s fun to listen. People are the most truthful when they’re shouting,” looking to Killua as if he’s revealing some wise truth. Perhaps he was. “It’s probably not good if you expect peaceful weekends though,” expression apologetic, but hopeful he’d understand.

“Well, that doesn’t sound too bad. I can deal with shouting.”

Gon perked up at that; mood shifting to something warmer.

“I’m glad. Everyone here is a good person.” Eyes not focused on him but still wandering around the small room. “I can come over any time after nine tomorrow.”

Killua was fairly sure that wasn’t a proper continuation of that sentence. “What; why?”

“You still need to unpack, right? I’ll see if Palm or Kurapika is free to come over to help, and with all of us it’ll go quickly.”

“You don’t need to do that, Gon. I’ll have it done soon enough on my own.”

“It’s fine, Killua! Everyone wants to meet you anyway.” Then as if picking up on something Killua seemed to show on his face, he quickly added, smile just a touch softer.

“I think you’ll fit right in.”


	9. Books and Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by masadoras

Kurapika bought them books.

He always did, so it was no surprise; instead, they would bet on what the topics would be, and whoever was closest got a meal from the loser. It was a fairly established tradition by this point, but one that had, more often than not, led to Killua feeling a lot fuller at Gon's expense.

This year it was fairly easy, with a book on electrical energy and capacitance for Killua – which, despite the best intentions, was something he'd _never_ understand - and a thick, yellowing tome on the native flora and fauna for Gon – just another one to add to his growing pile. Whether Gon actually read them was still out for debate, but he loved poring over the anatomical diagrams either way.

He'd chosen a chocolatier; a luxury of city life that their constant travel within the wilderness had left him yearning for. It was warm and sweet; sugar crusting the air and settling in their bones as they sat. Gon nervously looking to his wallet, unsure whether he'd even be able to cover this year's meal, knowing his best friend's voracious appetite for all things chocolate.

Killua just rolled his eyes at that, flipping through the menu and making a note of the prices. Expensive, but not nearly out of two professional Hunter's price range.

“Don't look so worried. It's not like I'm going to eat the entire store's stock.”

“It wouldn't be the first time.” A wary look directed towards the menu in Killua's hand, wincing as another page is turned.

Rolling his eyes again at the dramatics, he can't help the little huff that accompanies the “then we can split the bill if you're so worried.”

And just as he's readying himself to decide on what to order, he almost drops the menu. Gon's voice barely a whisper as he says, “it wouldn't be a date then, though.”


	10. Tongue-tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by festivetrickster

Killua had never been as free with his words as his best friend was. It was just something fundamentally different in their personalities.

Gon could blurt out anything and everything, with little regard to the reactions it might illicit. Spill his inner thoughts to the world, with barely a hesitation.

Killua was still coming to terms that his words weren't classified information anymore. That every syllable wasn't leading to his demise and that the people around him weren't looking for information to use against him. That it was alright to say how he felt.

Even so, it was fairly uncommon for him to be so _awkward_ about it.

It was raining. A September afternoon, with clouds so heavy you could feel their pressure. Greys enveloped the landscape, and the thrum of raindrops muting the rest of the world. Usually, they would have been out for a meal by now, but the storm had caught them off-guard, and now they were huddled under the awning of a nearby building.

Puddles were forming by their feet, desperate pedestrians kicking up water as they ran by. A roll of thunder echoed above.

Killua hadn't really known what had possessed him to start speaking; whether it was their proximity or the damp smell of the air addling his brain. Maybe because the rain filled him with a hazy nostalgia he couldn't quite place.

“This is nice.”

Surprised Gon had even heard him over the incessant downpour; he jumped a little when the other boy leaned back and smiled.

"That's weird, Killua. Usually, you'd be complaining." A stronger grin, punctuating, warming Killua against the wind that had decidedly picked up.

“Tha-that's not true!” Colour heating his face, Gon's dark eyes muddy like the puddles at their feet. “And don't act like I'm the only one who complains, either,” embarrassment flaring and haunches raised. “You just – I just thought it was nice here. I mean, w-with the rain, and you, and -”

“With me?” The loud splash of a passing truck.

“With you what?”

"You think it's nice being with me?" Killua could hear his brain start to tick overtime at his friend's words. Maybe electric nen and storms weren't a good mix. He had to try and sort this out and find some better shelter.

“N-no! I mean, _yes_ but _._ You're my best friend so of course you're – _ **it's!**_ nice but that's not-”

“Because **I** think it's nice being with you, Killua; and that you're nice. ”

The rain must have broken him if his stuttered laugh was anything to go by. The rain and Gon's sheer shamelessness had finally made the fine wiring of his mind short circuit. He would die here, and it'd be all Gon's fault.

“And it's especially nice when you act so cute!”

 


	11. Shooting star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by itskillua-ttebayo

The stars glittered up above, a thousand twinkling lights the city could never imitate.

 

The sky was darker than ink, the smoke of their campfire drifting to the heavens. Killua could hear how the trees rustled softly in the wind; caught his eye on the way Gon seemed to breath it in - the wind, the smoke, the night.

 

It was warm and comfortable, sitting together under the sky. Killua felt like he could stretch out and touch the stars. Knock them down in a trail of glitter.

 

And, almost as if hearing his thoughts, that's exactly what one did.

 

"Make a wish, Killua!" his friend exclaimed. "It's good luck!"

 

And afterwards, he was happy that Gon insisted he keep his wish a secret, lest it not come true. He didn't think he'd be able to lie convincingly with Gon shining so strongly by; with those eyes, brighter than the constellations.

 

_I want to stay with you forever._

 

And ten years down the track he realizes; that maybe it came true because he wasn't the only one wishing.  


	12. "Where the fuck did that clown come from?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by an anon

“Where the fuck did that clown come from?”

It was hushed, like a whisper Gon wasn’t sure was addressed to him. Hiding behind a menu, he wasn’t quite sure what they were doing; why he was squished so close to Killua’s side.

From this distance, their noses were touching. The atmospheric tinkle of a piano the perfect backdrop to watching the colours of those blue eyes shift. He could feel the warm breath of Killua’s exhale ghosting his lips; just a little closer and then…

Then he was gone, throwing glances over their menu-shield and frowning just a  _tiny_  bit. The wrinkle in his brow, tantalising. Gon wanted to reach up, smooth it out, draw him close again, and…

…and do something.

What, exactly, he didn’t know. But the second time he did it – pale neck craning to peek his bright eyes over their temporary barricade – Gon was annoyed. He wanted Killua to focus; to stop worrying over something stupid and just  _pay attention_  to him.

He wanted him to just stop thinking, and  _be_.

Mouth open, about to tell Killua  _exactly_ that, he must have moved just that little bit closer. They collided almost forcefully as his best friend ducked down again – not realising, not  _thinking;_  too preoccupied still.

And maybe he had stopped breathing.

Shifting just the slightest bit back, letting out the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding; smiling at the blush brushing his best friend’s face. Finally, he’d gotten his attention; those blue eyes, reminiscent of early evening, wild flowers, the taste of the mountains, widening.

And when it happened again – leaning in with a lot more grace, a lot more purpose – there was the softest shade of happy Gon had ever seen. For now, nothing else in the world existed.

And that’s the way he liked it.


	13. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Yui-chan12

It really shouldn’t have surprised him at this point.

The fact that it  _did_ , though, was a pretty good indication to Killua that he gave his best friend a lot more credit than he thought.

“This wasn’t really what I meant when I said it was too hot to share a bed,” watching incredulously as Gon had absolutely  _no_  shame in ripping off his shirt; the muggy summer air still oppressively bearing down despite the sun having set hours ago. Sweat-sheened skin of his back, glistening in the moonlight as he put the thin garment back in his bag. Killua swallowed harshly. At this rate, he’d overheat anyway.

“Well, this way, it won’t be too hot to share,”

“I can just sleep in the chair, Gon. It’s no big deal,” hoping his blush was hidden in the dark room as his friend continued to pull his shorts down. “With the fan on, it’ll be a lot cooler sleeping separately.”

“But I don’t want to, Killua,” the pout completely at odds with the fact he was near naked, and attempting to remove Killua’s clothes for him. Rough hands bunching at the hem and pulling, “come  _on_ ; we share baths all the time, I don’t understand what the problem is.”

“I don’t have you all sweaty and gross and clinging to me in the bath.”

“Hey! You’re sweaty and gross too, you know,” grin wide as he managed to pull Killua’s shirt over his head. “And it’ll be even cooler with the fan on this way.”

Grabbing Gon’s arms before he could make his way any lower, he groaned at the absolute  _triumph_  on his friend’s face. Biting his lips before turning away, pulling off the heavy denim, and  _God_ , it made such a difference. He would  _not_ be admitting that though.

Finding Gon watching eagerly when he turned back around – eyes dark from the lighting or something  _else_  – he couldn’t help watching the way his chest moved with his shallow breaths. Watching the pink tongue peek out as he licked his lips, and  _wow_ , he really needed to be asleep like, 20 minutes ago; alone and without the image of a half-naked,  _glistening_  Gon in his mind. The hot air was making it hard to breathe.

“I can’t believe you can’t sleep on your own, Gon,” eyes down, laying down his side of the mattress, face to the wall, “you’re 15.”

“I can, but,” strong arms looping around him; his back pulled close. The hot air of a whisper tickling his ear. “I prefer sleeping with  _you_ , Killua.”

And either the heat in Gon’s words were intentional or Killua’s brain had already melted.

Because  _this_  was a definite surprise.


	14. 3 Sentences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by three anons, accipiterluscos, penn-dragon, and mortalvirus.

**Zombie Apocalypse AU**

The rust of blood and gore never seems to disappear these days; the smell, the grime, all just part of life.  He no longer hesitates when he finds a friendly face on a monster -  _they aren’t really human anymore_ , Killua would tell him.

And just so long as he’s by his side - where he knows he’ll be safe, that they’ll protect each other - they just might survive this.

 

**Assassins AU**

Waiting for the target is the hardest part, in Gon’s opinion; the longer it takes, the longer he has to wait, quiet, still.  He wouldn’t call himself impatient - that’s not something you can be, in this business - but there are times, like now, where the feeling’s fading in his legs, and he’s not quite sure how much longer he can take being in one spot.

He’s distracted enough that he almost misses the thickening of the atmosphere around him, gut instinct the real reason he was able to avoid the blade whizzing from behind; and once he’s regained his footing, spinning around, he’s face-to-face with the most brilliant blue eyes he’s ever seen - it’s a shame he’s trying to kill him.

 

**Pirate AU**

They’re only cabin-boys, but both have seen more of the world than most could dare to dream - Gon’s been sailing since he could walk; salt water in his veins more than blood, the cries of seagulls, his first language.  Killua joined them after a ship pillage; a wealthy hostage that never left, never wanted to go back.  

The ocean’s their horizon, the sun and stars their compass; living the adventure of story books.

 

**Royalty/Peasant** **AU**

He was pale and clean and glittered like the jewels on his crown, his robes; sapphire eyes scanning the crowd, watching the masses pay their respects.

He was dark and dirty and completely embodied the hard work of his situation: solid, hard, simple; had heard the tales of the beautiful Prince - chanced a beating by sneaking off to catch a glimpse.

And that curious gaze, one that didn’t avoid eye-contact or bow to the ground, sparked something in the Prince; had him smiling for the first time in years - and that was, in Gon’s opinion, the most precious thing he’d seen.

 

**Boyband** **AU**

Touring was always the worst, in Killua’s opinion; feigning interest in the screaming fans, their manager telling them to play it up - that’s what sold tickets, after all.  Gon enjoyed it though, never forgot which city they were at, smiled genuinely every time some pre-teen burst into tears; it was irritating, but at least this way  _he_  wouldn’t have to do it.

He much rather be at home, ignoring their rising single, and playing video games - he might even let Gon win for once, if he was in the mood; but, even with the crazy fans and the gruelling schedule, he was thankful to this stupid marketing group - without it, he’d still be alone.

 

**Dog/Cat AU**

Dogs were easy to please, he’d always thought; watching the joy fill his friend’s face over the littlest thing - excited, tail wagging - so trusting to the people around.

Killua prided himself on not being so loose with his affections, only hung back and watched - preening himself a little more - whilst Gon near leapt on guests when they arrived; happiness radiating off him in waves.

He was more suited to himself; didn’t need to be surrounded by lots of people, affection, like Gon did; he’d much rather the few friends he had, could trust, than countless acquaintances - curling up with Gon at night, warm and soft, was all he really needed.

 


	15. On a Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by an anon

They were always travelling, had met whilst travelling; but it had been a while since they had taken a proper trip. A break from responsibilities, exploring places without a reason beyond their curiosity.

Gon could still discover hidden alcoves, chase down magic with his keen senses, and immerse himself in a moment - which is why Killua wasn’t too worried that their vacation plans were little more than departure dates. When he’d suggested it, after all, he’d known that anything would work out, in that convenient way they did when they were together.

They packed a single bag; enough clothes for two days, and a toothbrush between them. They had no hotel, no itinerary. Preferring to make it up, discover, as they go. Just he and Gon; Gon and him.

The air was muggy with humidity, a heavy heat as the sun stung at their skin. People and cars skittered in all directions, and the smell of wood-smoke flavoured the air. They had a week and a half here, and Killua could already feel the incessant pull of his best friend’s hand, dragging him off to discover their temporary home.

They shared a bed, mosquito netting a flimsy defence from the outside world and its insects. It was too hot during the evening hours to stick as close together as they did; but heat had never stopped them before, and Gon was hard to argue with. Especially when Killua was getting distracted by the beading sweat along the other’s shoulderblades.

Every night they had fish - some even Gon didn’t know the name to - all lathered in lemon and spices. Tropical juices and fruity alcohol, they drank like fish and collapsed, giggling, onto the beach. Drunk on atmosphere and friendship, Killua could see stars when his hazy gaze drifted to Gon. The ocean lapping at their heels, sand sticking between toes. Kissing, and squirming, and blushing and laughing - eyes adjusting to the moonlight as the time stretched.

During the days they’d wander, feet moving them in a new direction every morning. Deep green rainforests, bustling marketplaces, a quiet temple within a cave. Places that description couldn’t hope to capture, and where the air sizzled. They travelled as if the world was ready for them to discover it - as if danger didn’t exist - and, Killua had to admit, when they were together, they didn’t have to worry. The world was their oyster.

The time flew by; each day different, but assuringly similar in company. Hand in hand over sand and clay and granite, floating in the ocean or soaring amidst the treetops.

It was an adventure, like old times.

And when their time was up, flights ready and lives to get back to, it was with a soft sadness in their skin.

Next time, they’d spend longer; getting lost, together.


	16. "Lucky" by Jason Mraz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by yui-chan12

The third day Alluka had played the song, gentle strumming and floating lyrics, Killua had found himself actually straining to keep the tune from mingling with his thoughts.

His sister had been playing the CD on loop since she had bought it, and seemed really, really, interested in this track; playing it on repeat near incessantly - or, at least, every time he was in the same room with her.

The first day he’d barely noticed it; background noise to whatever he was doing - the mellow duet unobtrusive as it was sweet. By the second day and the twentyseventh playthrough, he was really sure his sister was trying to send him insane.

"Lucky" would be right, if he ever managed to survive this. Perhaps Alluka had more Zoldyck in her behaviours than they thought.

"Sing along, brother," was the real indication that this audial torture was going to last the longer he resisted; so, it was with a heavy sigh that the words started drifting from him. Off pitch and much breathier than the recorded duo, but following along all the same.

Once he’d started though, actually listening to the words spilling frim his mouth, he couldn’t stop the embarrassment. A strolling, easy tune of falling in love. With your best friend, two halves of the duet in perfect harmony. And it was with gentle green sceneries in his mind that he started to blush.

Chestnut skin and blinding smiles, the drifting lull of the happy days spent with Gon. Sunshiny moments that felt easy. The two of them, a team.

That maybe those memories were seeped in something heavier than friendship. Rose-colored and gentle; a fragile growing up.

And maybe Killua realized now why Alluka was being so insistent.


	17. Incredibles-style AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by accipiterluscos

The first time Killua invited him over, they were still only friends - a flimsy excuse of an upcoming science project his way in, weeks upon weeks of Gon’s wheedling persistence paying off.

He had a large family - lots of siblings and grandparents - completely different from Gon’s own family of three.

That first night had been fairly normal, if not completely comfortable. Both Killua’s brothers and his parents made him slightly uneasy; clear that they weren’t entirely happy at the young intruder in their home. But aside from a cold facade and overall air of the meal they shared in the evening, nothing truly felt out of place. Just a family that didn’t necessarily approve of their friendship. His sister at least seemed nice, the ten minutes he actually had to meet her.

All subsequent plans were made for Gon’s house after that.

Once they started dating though - falling fast and hard, an easy step that had happened before they realised - that was a whole different story. It only took a week before an invitation was extended to the stocky youth, smiles in place and warm meal ready. A near 180 turn in attitude.

At least, it would have been if he didn’t feel so threatened.

He knew they were dangerous people, the way Killua would tense up when they jokingly threatened him. Smiles and laughter shared by all except the white-haired boy, hand holding his in a tight grip under the table.

The fact that he impressed later that evening on Gon’s porch, when he walked him home - in between deep kisses and searching looks - to mention anything changing, anything feeling weird, to him immediately, was also a pretty telling sign.

He can’t really remember the exact day he learnt that the Zoldycks were assassins; probably the same time he discovered the knife collection in a fake wood panel of their living room, or the night he realized he’d never been over when the washing machine wasn’t running, shirts soaking in bleach in the laundry sink.

It certainly made everything make a lot more sense.

Even when he found out though, it didn’t change much.

He wasn’t sure how much Killua’s family thought that he knew; but the fact that it never came up in conversation, was much more of an understanding than if they had actually discussed it. Gon didn’t blame Killua or his family for not talking about it; really, he didn’t know what to say about it anyway.

Not like it mattered much to Gon either way - whether Killua killed people, or had a super power - he was Killua, and he loved him; was loved back.

That’s all he needed to know.


	18. Gon kills someone to protect Killua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by marshmallowcheshirecat.

It hadn’t been difficult. Not really.

There was a lot of blood; pooling and sticky, seeping into his skin and the soil beneath them. It wasn’t beautiful, wasn’t precise. Wasn’t anything close to what Killua could have done; but it was done anyway.

It wasn’t the first time he’d killed; wasn’t the first time he’d felt that cold, helpless sickness rise in his throat and clench around his heart.

But it was the first time that he hadn’t been too late for it to matter.

For his actions to mean something more than destruction.

Being able to save his best friend.

Because that’s what he had done; had prevented the same thing from happening to Killua, distracted by another enemy. Electric snap sapped away too quickly for him to escape, scrape away luckily like he usually would.

And so he’d done it, faster than he thought possible. Spilt blood of a stranger to save that of a friend.

It was the right choice, he knew.


	19. "I thought you were dead!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by penn-dragon

"I thought you were dead!"

It really shouldn’t surprise him that he’s not, though.

Gon is as alive as he’s ever been; darker than before, a new thin scar running from his kneecap to his ankle. The fabric of his shirt stretching around his arm muscles as they move.

He laughs sheepishly, though still as full and deep as he always has; and even now it brings sparks shooting through Killua’s fingertips, dancing in his veins.

He’s full of life; but it feels like Killua’s seen a ghost.

"Four years, a flashy exit, and absolutely no word from you, Gon. What was I supposed to think?"

His memories flash to mind unbidden. Of weeks, months, waiting for some sort of sign. How at some point, it just hurt too much to care any more.

About how trying to not care hurt even more.

The smile on his friend’s face is gone now, replaced with something sadder; more sentimental.

"It was hard to call."

"And you think that excuses you then?"

"I know it doesn’t."

And that just made him grit his teeth harder; made sure Gon knew he was angry.  _Angry._

"I’m not going to ask for forgiveness; I know I don’t deserve it. But I figured something out whilst I was gone, Killua."

"Oh yeah? Find that thing you thought you needed to enjoy life? Become fulfilled?"

He saw how the barbs stung. A wince at words bitterly coated. Brown, apologetic eyes glancing to him once he was sure Killua had finished. Sad smile twitching his mouth.

"I was hunting for something I didn’t realize I already had. Even though it should have been obvious."

He paused for effect. It took Killua physically prompting him with a look to continue before he exhaled. Braced himself.

"I didn’t have to search for all that, Killua; I already had it. And it took me far to long to realize."

"What, Gon?"

Tired, just. Tired.

"You, Killua."


	20. You heard me.  Take.  It.  Off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by yui-chan12

It rained a lot that day; a complete pour-down of the heavens as the two teens could only watch in disbelief - running as quickly as they could back to their accommodation.

They were weighed down by rainwater - shoes squelching, clothes dripping - running slower than the usual; even more storm water soaking into their outfits, hair, skin.

Puddles followed their footsteps, rivers running down their legs as they headed to the room. Gon peeling out of clothes as soon as the door was closed.

Leaving, of course, a very flustered Killua.

And an extremely naked Gon trying to relieve Killua of his own clothes?   
Well, that didn’t make the situation any easier.

"You’re going to get sick if you stay like that, Killua."

"You’re not getting me out of these clothes, Gon."

But he’d miscalculated; literally cornered by his best friend incensed on undressing him.

"You heard me. Take. Them. Off."

He was getting closer. Hands grabbing at his hem and readying to rid off the soggy garments.

"Alright, alright, already. Just get some clothes on."

"Later."

Eyebrows shooting up at that; hands stilling on the wet waistband of his pants.

"What do you mean, ‘later’? _You’re_ the one going to get sick if you don’t get warmed up."

"Who said I was going to get cold?"

And before the next roll of thunder could break, Gon was back again, close; dropping wet shirts on the floor beside them.

"I’ve got you to keep me warm, Killua."


	21. “This isn’t what it looks like!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by an anon

If you ever left Gon to do laundry, it would never be done.

He wore his dirt like a medal; grass stains and mud stiff in the fabric - wordless stories of the day Killua had learnt pretty early on, if you wanted Gon’s clothes to be clean, you had to do it yourself. He was still in awe of Mito.

Gon was grocery shopping - knowing that Killua would only insist on sweets and chocolates if he brought him along - leaving the other to run the clothes washer. They had a system. It worked.

Killua had been filling and reloading all morning; folding amazingly large piles of clothes into stacks. He’d run out of their usual softener, so had resorted to asking the neighbours for some whilst texting Gon to get more. This was the first load with it, and he wasn’t sure whether it was as good as their usual.

Pulling the warm clothes out of the machine, they seemed as soft - fabric running, pinched, between slim fingers. The stubborn stain on the hem of Gon’s shorts, gone.

There was something definitely different though; something he couldn’t quite ascertain. It was only when he leaned in farther to grab more clothes from the depths of the dryer did he realize it.

Smell.

There was something different about the smell.

Lifting up a worn shirt - old, but still wearable - he brought it to his nose and breathed deep. Some sort of soapiness and cotton, with a strong scent of something else familiar. Closing his eyes, trying to focus on the unknown, it took a minute before it clicked.

Gon.  
It was Gon’s smell.

“Killua?”

Eyes flying open to find the boy in question staring straight back; smirk at the sight of Killua, sitting on the floor, nose-first in the other’s shirt.

“This isn’t what it looks like!”

Smirk curling even more at that, mischief in his eyes.   
“They didn’t have our brand.”

And the bright purple bottle he extracted from the plastic bag was like a cruel twist of fate.

All he could do was try to smother himself in Gon’s shirt, blush blazing.


	22. “Wait a minute, are you jealous?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by an anon

They had barely opened the door to the restaurant before Gon was standing in front of him, blocking the way between him and the waitress.

He kept bumping into him as they walked to their table; noticed how Gon’s eyes darted dangerously when the young woman passed him a menu. Killua had to commend her on her ability to stay upbeat in such a situation.

As soon as she left, he turned to his friend.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you? It’s not like you to treat people like that.”

“She was looking at you.”

“Well, I’m sure she was trying to avoid the idiot glaring at her.”

His frown deepened at that as he flicked through the menu, staring but unseeing.

“That’s not what I meant. She was looking at you like she was interested.” Hands snapping the menu shut.

“Wait a minute, are you jealous?”

Gon wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“Oh my God; you are, aren’t you?”

“No…”

“Yes, you are,” punctuated with a disbelieving laugh. “Why?”

“Because you don’t notice it; and you act too friendly.”

It was frustrating how stupid Gon could be about obvious things, sometimes.

“I could say the same thing about you, Gon. You don’t see me getting all bent out of shape over girls talking to you.”

“But that’s not… I wouldn’t ever…”

“And you think I would? That I have any interest?”

“Well, no… but!”

“Then it’s fine, isn’t it?” Eyes moving back down to the desserts menu. “I’ve only got eyes for you, you big idiot,” feet kicking the other’s gently, hoping his blush wasn’t too bright.

They didn’t have a problem after that.


	23. “I almost lost you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by valeimperio

He’s laid out on the hospital bed, bandages covering every inch.  Every pore seeping anguish; a vile, grotesque thickness.

He’s been under an oxygen tent for days, doctors avoiding the area as much as possible – the sight, smell, atmosphere, too overwhelming.  His best friend is mere bones beneath a blanket, and today is the closest he’s gotten since he dragged Gon back from that forest.  Fragile limbs and broken body draped across his back.

When Alluka heals him, back to completeness – back to before any of their adventures or training, to a time before ants or cards – Killua leads her away before the other boy awakes, ensuring that Gon wouldn’t realise.

When they do reunite, later, quietly, two days after the election, Killua’s proud that he doesn’t cry. If Gon has any wonders as to why his best friend was missing for so many days, let the rest of the world reacquaint themselves with him, he says nothing about it.

A lot has happened, and there are more words needed than either knows how to say.  Instead, they sit in quiet.  Killua staring at his friend, Gon smiling at his lap.

And he makes sure not to mention Killua’s silent tears.  The fisted hands on his knees.  His crinkled, broken expression.

And no matter how much it hurts to hear, how his heart twists in pain, he owes it to the other not to interrupt.  Not even when he starts speaking, unthinking.

“I almost lost you, idiot.”

He lets him.  
Because it’s his fault, it always was.


	24. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by illanabehir

They’ve been fighting, a lot.   
Strangers, enemies, each other.

They’re not quite where they were, but it’s a little bit stronger, this friendship. Where they can be happy, with each other.

Going on this trip had been his idea; promises of an adventure, open skies and forgotten trails. With rain washing them, the plants shading them; nothing but the world under their feet to discover.

It’s been two days living out in the forest before trouble strikes. Local people who know the trees, the rocks, the streams, better than either boy ever could. They have no common language, so the pair don’t even know why they’re being chased, hunted, so voraciously. The only thing they did know was that they were nen users, and they were angry. Every time they struggle to hide, it’s never for long. They’re fighting for their lives, but they’re fighting for them together - it’s strange, but fun.

They were ambushed again an hour ago; Gon breaking his arm in at least three places, and Killua smashing spectacularly into a tree at the force of the punch he took - caught out in the split second he was distracted, spitting blood as he struggled to grab Gon and run. Using the last spurt of his electricity to Godspeed them away.

They collapsed under an oak ten minutes and hundreds of kilometres later, the forest as thick as ever; no sign of civilization in sight.

Inspecting their injuries; Gon wincing as he tried to readjust his useless arm. Killua peeling up the fabric at the impact sight, purple and black and a horrific shade of red marring the skin; chest uneven in a sickening way. They took a moment to assess the damage; crawling to each other, curling up close.

“Sorry, Killua; we shouldn’t have come. This is my fault.”

“Stupid, what are you apologizing for? We’ve been through a lot worse than this, haven’t we?”

Something in his voice, maybe the lack of breath.  
This wasn’t the same.

But Gon let him tell the lie anyway.

“We just need to rest, and try to stay ahead of them whilst we have the advantage.”

“Just a short rest. We don’t know where we need to be going, and we can’t get lost any more.”

…

“Hey, Gon?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s been a lot of fun. Even when it hasn’t, it has.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, Killua. You must really be tired.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

…

It was cold, too quiet. Not a sound all around.   
Gon knew this, because he didn’t rest.

Couldn’t. Not when he knew.

But still, he tried.

“Hey, Killua? It’s time to get up, we have to go.”

Quiet.

“Hey, you need to wake up now, because I can’t do this without you, Killua.”

Too cold. Too quiet.

…

“Hey.”


	25. And Time Moves So Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A white day gift to thank the lovely witches-teatime for her valentine.

He’s not used to this; butterflies fluttering in his gut, words breathless in his throat.

Gon has his hand curled around his, fingers interlocked, threading wonderfully. He can feel his pulse through the skin, a steady thrum slower than Killua’s own. It’s warm where their shoulders bump.

Gon’s laughing at something, the world too separate for Killua to figure out what. All he can hear is the strong happiness; feel the way their hands stick a little closer. Sunshine and sunflowers filling his senses.

Time passes in a blur; slowly, but all at once, a million moments with Gon that he can remember. Each freckle, each slope of that smile, burning into his memory. Extraordinary.

In this moment, there’s nothing wrong. No problems, no worries, all is right. A beautiful illusion of what they could have, be. Breathing the atmosphere; blending the shadows and light that mingle between them.

The sun shines above, approving. Wind drawing them close, clean. There are birds and insects and all sorts of plants; and Killua knows he’s safe here. Together with Gon.

He allows himself to slip, to ebb away with Gon in this moment, and it feels like magic.

He’s not used to this; but he’d certainly like to be.


	26. “Please, don’t leave.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by an anon

Moonlight washes over them, cool and soothing, illuminating the night in silver light. The moment’s quiet, and they’re perched on the same rock ledge from so long ago; glimmering water spread beneath. Reflection of the moon large and round, glowing.

There’s grazes on his elbows and knees, half-a-dozen bruises in spots he’d forgotten could ache, but even so, he’s happy.

It’s been years since he’s been here, and he never wants this moment to end. For time to keep moving.

There’s a shifting by his side, dark legs drawing up to stand, his hand darting out to stop that happening.

“Please; don’t leave.”

There are a million things to say, a million meanings behind his words; and the three hang heavy in the air. Eyes as round as the moons above and below.

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be.”

Golden eyes, burning; you could almost feel the sun on your face.

There’s no fire, but he’s not feeling cold.


	27. Hot Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt from the lovely therealgonzoldyck was: ‘Gon is lying on the floor of a movie theater crying and Killua is an employee who has to tell him another movie starts in five minutes so he has to leave, and Killua is really sorry but is also confused as to why a documentary on lighting bugs affected him so much’

Someone had told him when he’d started this job that it wouldn’t always be mindless drone work; cleaning, ushering, selling tickets with a smile that edged a little too obviously fake.

He hadn’t really believed them until now.

It was the ending credits, studio information scrolling up the screen behind him as the audience made their leave.

Except for one.

He wasn’t in the aisle; hunched over in the small space between his seat and the one in front of it, hands gripping tight to the back of the headrest.

He almost missed him, curled into himself and crying. Tears streaming, breathing getting caught in his throat.

If it was a tragic romance film that had just finished, then maybe, yes, he could understand.   
It had been a documentary called ‘a flickering light’ though, about the lighting bugs of East Podokea.

It doesn’t really make sense.

But with the shuddering sob, Killua knew he couldn’t just leave the poor guy there, alone.

It was a little awkward trying to get down to where this stranger was, but soon enough had somehow gotten to his eye level.

“Um; the next screening is gonna start soon. Are you OK?”

“It just…” words cut off with a shaky breath, “I just need another minute.”

“Alright, but, I’m actually supposed to make sure everyone’s left the cinema before I can properly start cleaning. Sorry, man.”

“ Oh… OK, yeah…” knees shaking a little bit as he stood, a wan smile as he rubbed his eyes.

“Do you need me to call someone for you, uh…?” Head shaking in refusal, smile a little bit stronger.

“Gon. And don’t worry about it. I’ll be OK; thanks, though.”

Killua watched him go; a little guilty that he hadn’t really helped. With a sigh, he started sweeping up stray food and trash - his typical boring job. At least no one had puked anywhere. That was the absolute worst.

It was nearly ten minutes later when he’d finished cleaning the dozens of seats; closing the door behind him, releasing a sigh he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

There was a slight movement in his peripheral, which he turned to, maybe a little faster than normal. Across the hall, sat on the large cushioned bench was the crying guy, Gon; water in hand and looking a lot happier. Waving to Killua like he’d been waiting for him.

He was on break for the next 15 minutes until the next film ended.  
There were worse ways to spend the time.


	28. Tangled in a spider's web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by calliope-choice-cherub-rump

There's a story he'd once heard, about a sinner climbing to heaven on a spider's thread, let down by a forgiving god.

It didn't end well; the thread snapping under the weight of other greedy sinners trying to also climb up, snapping from the movement of trying to shake them off.

Killua's always known he's been on that fragile spider's thread – a dangling lifeline from above, a shining light of salvation close enough to reach, almost.

He's faintly reminded of that old story as they sit within the boughs of the tall tree. Just above him, directly in his line of sight, is a web. It's intricate and gossamer, beautiful and deadly. The sort of thing that reminds him of himself – deceptive.

There's a butterfly tangled up; beautiful golden wings helpless in the trap, long past trying to escape, or even move. Getting caught in such an intricate web; so many legs, and so many eyes – escape near impossible. Struggling only made the situation worse. He hopes Kurapika had learnt that.

The spider is nowhere to be seen – but that's how these things go; to lie in wait until the perfect moment to strike. But no, that wasn't right. They made webs so that they didn't have to hunt. They used shining string and glittering lace to capture the unwitting. That way, the spider didn't have to do a thing – their victims came of their own choosing.

Perhaps the god had been a spider all along.

Gon's swinging his legs from the large branch they're resting on; the sun is high in the sky, but the greenery surrounding them keeps it cool. Killua can see the way stocky muscle moves under dark skin as his best friend readjusts his arms, and it takes a minute to realise his best friend is growing thicker, stronger, yet again.

Ants form a line across the tree branch right by his left leg, a tiny army in single file. He still flinches a little – fleeting memories of cannibalistic insects biting into the flesh of his calf; his smallest scar, but the one that left the most nightmares. 

He doesn't know how Gon can tell – he's not even looking at him, after all – and Killua realises he isn't that sinner from the story; his second chance is much more reliable. Because all it takes is a calloused hand reaching out – a life line made of muscle and bone; stronger than any spider's thread – and Killua feels a little more saved.


	29. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by the lovely calliopes-choice-cherub-rump.  
> "Oblivion" by Bastille

_When oblivion is calling out your name,_  
_You always take it further than I ever can._

 

* * *

 

He could feel himself trying to reach his back, moving further and further from their spot on the rooftop; moving to the eastern tower - to Pitou - to their, his, goal.  
  
There’s a breeze here in this wasteland, chilling him down to his bones – or maybe it was his words; let’s go, Killua.  
  
There are things he doesn’t want to think, doesn’t want to consider, bubbling to the surface. Being left behind; fading out from Gon’s mind. He’s known he needs to leave his best friend’s side after all this is over, he’s known before all this talk of Kings and invasions. But he’d wanted it to be of his own accord – an amiable parting of friends, discovering the world, discovering himself; not this slow fade from the memories, focus, of his best friend.  
  
He doesn’t like this feeling of falling behind – of Gon reaching places Killua can’t follow.  
  
But, it shouldn’t surprise him. Gon’s always run straight ahead, without concern for what may happen. And Killua can’t quite have that zeal, that unaffected confidence; even without Illumi’s needle, he’s been raised to be cautious, it’s in his nature.  
  
Gon’s the one that runs headfirst into trouble; Killua’s the one that gets them out of it.  
  
It’s always the same, no matter what.  
  
When Gon’s yelling at the Phantom Troupe, ready to fight some of the most dangerous people in the world. When Gon’s decided not to follow their best-laid plan against The Bomber. When he’s foolishly spent his every last ounce of nen – collapsing in exhaustion at his opponent's feet.  
  
Killua’s always there, to pick Gon up, dust him off, and protect him until he can protect himself.  
  
So as Gon drifts farther, Killua can’t help but worry that he won’t make it in time, next time. His friend too far out of reach, slipping from his fingers. That Killua can’t be that support, that protection, that he’s always tried to be.  
  
When Gon’s screaming his lungs out, pointing in accusation to the feline ant as they plead for a life that’s not their own. When he’s a shadow of himself, of what he could be; missing an arm and covered in blood that’s not his own, the colour of midnight skies. When he’s a broken husk beneath a sheet, covered, oozing death; barely bones and skin, the smallest flicker of life within him.  
  
There’s a seemingly insurmountable distance between them now – black space beyond his white fingers as he reaches towards his best friend. As the person he loves most in the world continues to destroy himself.  
  
Even now, he’d prefer if they were destroyed together; a horrific harmony when the world ends.  
  
Until then, he’ll just have to try and cross this abyss, to the other side where his friend is; or perhaps, to bring him back to where he started, alongside Killua.

 

* * *

 

_And when oblivion is calling out your name,_  
_You always take it further than I ever can._


	30. Admiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from sensanitea - admiration

It seems natural for him, deciding things simply and easily; not getting caught up in the tangles of his mind like Killua so often does.  He can win over hearts through a smile and a laugh – or if that doesn’t work, through sheer determination and brute strength.

Sunshine glows from within him, radiant from his bones – his basic structure more postive energy than Killua has ever known.  He burns so brightly, everyone can see – and they draw to him like moths to a flame.  Eager to experience the marvel, the joy, that is Gon Freecss first hand.  And Killua is just another one of those moths – making his way towards the light of Gon, moreso than the light at the end of that dark endless tunnel – hoping that the warmth, the sheer brightness, won’t burn.

People aren’t afraid of Gon like they are of Killua – wary of the claws hidden just beneath porcelain skin, the smell of blood that always lingers.  He’s never had that personability, the easy affection that his best friend does; and it’s amazing to watch people of all ages, of all backgrounds, immediately attracted to the enhancer.  And he truly is an enhancer; no-one else in the entire world is as likeable as Gon Freecss.  He achieves things that Killua – despite all his training, all his skill – has no chance of, effortlessly.

Gon Freecss is more than his father’s legacy, and Killua’s glad to have known him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All of these were prompts from various asks, cross-posted from tumblr. If you'd like to leave one at compulsive-bibliotaph.tumblr.com, feel free! My inbox is always open.


End file.
